


Stand Up, Stand Out

by Seluvia



Series: Two-Player Game [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha Jeremy Heere, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jeremy Heere Has a Big Dick, Jeremy is a mess as usual, M/M, Nonspecific Omega Anatomy, Omega Michael Mell, Scent Marking, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia
Summary: Jeremy finally presents as an alpha, and the whole school can't help but notice. There's only one person whose attention Jeremy wants, though, and Michael has never had an alpha like him. Jeremy won't know what hit him.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Two-Player Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Stand Up, Stand Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really reference much about omega anatomy in this fic. I may clarify it further in future fics, if there's an interest in this verse! There are no squips in this verse, or at least, Jeremy doesn't have one yet. I might also add that in future fics. We'll see!

Jeremy Heere always stood out. Not for being athletic, or cool, or smooth, or sexy. He stuck out because in a school full of alphas, betas, and omegas, he was still unpresented. An unknown nobody. A nothing. People made jokes, of course they did. Talked about how his balls were never gonna drop. No amount of Jeremy reminding them that he’d already been through puberty and was waiting on his secondary designation helped end the mockery. Nothing did.

All Jeremy could do was hope, and wait. He didn’t even care what he presented as, at this point. He was just starting to worry that he wasn’t going to present at all, that he was broken somehow, or been skipped in line when secondary sexes had been handed out. Even if he ended up being a beta, Jeremy just wanted to know he was normal. That he was complete. Just like everyone else.

Toward the middle of the school year, it finally happened. Jeremy started getting achy all over, like he was coming down with something. His head hurt, his back hurt, his fucking _skin_ hurt. He squinted under the buzzing fluorescents lining the halls, and actually _snapped_ at someone who ran into him, rather than apologizing and hurrying along. Recognizing the signs, one of the teachers recommended that Jeremy head home, and take a few days off, come back fresh on Monday. The office called his dad to let him know why Jeremy was being sent home, and off he went.

The next few days passed in a haze. Jeremy stayed in bed most of the time, sweating through a monster fever, cold and then hot and always miserable. Everything hurt. He wanted to crawl out of his skin, but he couldn’t figure out how to make that work. Jeremy’s dad came in every so often, bringing him water, little cut up bits of fruit, checking his temperature. “You’re okay, son. You’re gonna get through this. You’re gonna be just fine by tomorrow, just you wait.”

Jeremy couldn’t think about tomorrow, couldn’t think of much of anything past the burning in his muscles, the tightness in his abdomen, between his legs. Everything was fire.

And then, it was over. Blissful quiet in his body, after days of jangling pain. Jeremy woke up starving. He wanted to eat one of everything in the house. Still a little stiff, Jeremy shuffled into the kitchen, gait a little more awkward than usual, something not quite shifting right somewhere. He had a bowl of cereal, then two pieces of toast, then a plate of scrambled eggs and two more pieces of toast before he was finally satisfied. His plate went into the dishwasher, and Jeremy headed for the shower, needing to wash the last couple days of sweat off. The water warmed quickly when he started the spray, and the heat felt amazing on his sore muscles. Everything was great.

Until Jeremy looked down.

“What the _fuck_!!” Jeremy squeaked, staring in shock at what hung heavily between his thighs. That wasn’t like that yesterday, he was almost a hundred percent sure. Jeremy hadn’t been minuscule before, but he was smaller than his height would suggest. No one could say that anymore, that was for fucking sure. Jeremy touched his soft dick curiously. Thicker, longer…it almost didn’t feel like it belonged to him, but the longer he looked, the more he touched. It started feeling right. Like it was familiar. Fate.

The water was ice cold by the time Jeremy stopped…exploring. He got out of the shower feeling so relaxed all he wanted to do was pour himself into bed for a nap. So he did. Hugging his pillow, Jeremy smiled. An alpha. Out of all the available options, he’d never thought that he would be an alpha. _Fuck yeah._

* * *

Monday came around, and Jeremy slouched his way down the hall like always. Something smelled incredible. Fucking amazing. Without thinking, Jeremy followed his nose, taking deep inhales of that mystery scent, dark and smoky. He didn’t know what it was, but he wanted it. He ran smack dab into Rich. “Watch it, tall-ass!!” Rich snapped, going to shove Jeremy away. He hesitated, palms against Jeremy’s chest, as his nostrils flared. “Fuck, is that you? You smell good. Real good, tall-ass.” It didn’t matter that Rich was an alpha, and Jeremy positively reeked of alpha pheromones. Something about his scent was so alluring that Rich felt himself get a little thick, chubbing up just off Jeremy’s scent. He shook himself, and finally managed to complete the shove he’d been going for five minutes ago. “Outta my way.”

It would have been weird enough if it was just Rich acting freaky. But it wasn’t. Jeremy couldn’t stop staring at people, when his head wasn’t softly tilted back, eyes closed, following every scent that filled his nose with a single minded determination that had him running into more stuff than usual. Everyone smelled so good it was driving Jeremy insane. Alphas, omegas, hell, even betas had a certain faint, fascinating scent that called to him. There was an itch under Jeremy’s skin, this crazy urge to just rub himself against someone like an animal, to get their scent all over him and leave his scent in return. He couldn’t count how many times he’d gotten hard since he got to school, hunching more than usual to try to hide it. It didn’t work one fucking bit, but no one said anything anyway. Alphas were always throwing wood. And if anyone had seen how Jeremy was helplessly staring at Christine’s soft-looking hands, or Brooke’s thighs, or Rich’s dick, or Michael’s mouth, no one said anything.

He made it through the day somehow, and barely made it into his room before he had a hand shoved down his jeans, bringing himself off quick and dirty. There was a second of relief, of satisfaction, and then Jeremy found himself winding up again, as tense and tight as though he hadn’t jerked off at all. “Fuck, come _on_ ,” Jeremy hissed, digging his heels into the carpet as he thrust up into his hand, desperate to bring an end to this itchy, needy feeling that he’d been fighting all day.

Nothing worked. Jeremy ended up sprawled on his bed, naked and panting and still a little hard, though he still felt deeply unsatisfied. He idly stroked down his shaft, like he could soothe the ache in his gut if he just petted himself the right way. His fingers bumped a swelling at the base of his cock, and Jeremy whipped his hand off himself like he’d been burned. He knew what it was, of course, he’d been through sex ed. But seeing the beginnings of a knot on his own body was still...it was weird. Kinda freaky. He’d heard the other alphas talking and joking with each other, talking about how intense, how overpowering and shattering knotting was, especially the first time. And Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. Maybe he never would be.

* * *

Jeremy figures himself out a little better over the next week. He still can’t help how he gets hard at the slightest provocation. But he can usually keep himself from staring at everyone, following their scents around like the rut-dumb alpha he feels like. He knows now, how many times he needs to jerk off to get anywhere near feeling satisfied. And he knows that he comes harder, feels relieved longer, if he has something between his teeth when he gets his hand around his cock. Jeremy will bite anything when he’s close and working himself frantically; the pillow, the fleshy part of his free hand, even his own shoulder once or twice, the slight sting doing as much for him as the sensation of closing his jaw on a patch of warm skin. It all helps.

But nothing does it for him as much as Michael does. Ever since Monday, when Jeremy got his first whiff of Michael’s omega scent, Jeremy can’t get him out of his head. He’s developed a surprising amount of elaborate fantasies in such a short time, all of them starring Michael. The most frequently played one has Michael pinning Jeremy to a locker in the middle of the hallway, holding him in place with one hand and stripping his cock with the other, forcing Jeremy to pop his first knot, ruining him while everyone in school watched. That fantasy got Jeremy off faster than anything else, and actually managed to give him a few moments of giddy relief. Now all he had to do was keep Michael from ever finding out.

* * *

Hanging out with Michael now that he’s presented is a special kind of agony. Michael smells so fucking delicious, better than anyone else does, and that was saying something. He smells sweet, and spicy, like with every movement and fresh waft of scent, he’s reeling Jeremy in, calling him home. Jeremy knows that isn’t true, knows he needs to reign himself in and control all these instincts. The last thing he wants is to give Michael the creeps. No matter what, Jeremy can’t lose him.

Jeremy looks up to find Michael staring at him, an expression on his face like Jeremy is a puzzle he’s trying to solve. “What is it?” Jeremy looks down at himself, patting awkwardly at his chest, his stomach, trying to brush off whatever dust or bug or radioactive fire breathing lizard baby is obviously clinging to him.

“You have no idea, do you, man? What you smell like?” Michael tosses his controller aside, dragging his fingers through his hair and then gesturing at Jeremy with a wild kind of desperation. “You smell like you’re fucking ready to go, Jer, like you’re gonna pop the second someone brushes against you right, and you’re aching for it. Haven’t you noticed everyone staring at you? Following you around? Fuck man, people have been fighting over you! Rich shoved someone into a locker yesterday!”

“Yeah but uh, Rich always does that?”

“This time he did it because the guy was looking at your ass! You’re driving everyone fucking crazy, dude!”

Jeremy swallows hard, wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. “Uhm. What about you? Am I driving you crazy?” He couldn’t meet Michael’s eyes, couldn’t look at him, but he could hear Michael’s breath catch.

“...Yeah, dude. You fucking are. I love the way you smell. It’s crazy.”

Jeremy turns toward the chair where Michael sits, shyly looking up. “I like the way you smell, too. I uh…I snuck one of your old shirts out of the laundry hamper last time I visited. It helps when I’m…Y’know, if I need a little…Uhm, it’s stimulating. Really stimulating.”

The nervous tension putting a knot in Michael’s gut eases all at once. He isn’t crazy, and he isn’t alone. They’re both feeling each other. And he knows what his move is, now. Michael slips off his hoodie, watching the way Jeremy’s eyes go hooded and hungry at the fresh waft of Michael’s scent. Perfect. “Why don’t you come here, man? See how good my scent is, fresh from the source.”

Nervous, again, as always, Jeremy is all about checking and making sure it's not a joke. "Really? You sure, man? You don't... mind?"

Michael knows how to work an alpha. He's known for a while now. So he tugs up his t shirt and shows a strip of his soft belly, rubs his own skin with his other hand. "As much as you want, dude. You look like you're about to pass out. Come scent me before you have a stroke."

Jeremy is on him in a blink. For a second they're both so shocked by his speed that they just look at each other. But that scent. Michael is right, of course he's right, he's always right. Fresh from the source is unimaginably better than jerking off with an old shirt pressed to his face. Michael smells incredible, sweet and warm. Jeremy wants to roll in that scent, wants it all over him, in him, coming out his fucking pores so the whole world knows Michael chose him, Jeremy, out of everyone in school, in town, in the world.

Michael is startled the second Jeremy cozies up to him in the cushy armchair, because there’s a goddamn lead pipe digging itself into his hip. "Holy fucking shit dude, is that your dick? How are you walking with that thing, what the fuck?"

Now Jeremy is equally as startled, because it’s never occurred to him that there might be something wrong with the way his body has changed. "It's just? Uhm it's a normal...?"

"No, no way. That is not fucking normal." Before Jeremy can get self conscious, ashamed, nervous enough to call it off, Michael continues, works a hand between them and gives Jeremy's definitely not normal monster cock a teasing little squeeze. "That's not normal, my dude. That's fucking... biological artistry. A masterpiece of natural engineering."

Jeremy is as aroused by the compliments as he is by the touch, of course, red spreading from his cheeks down his neck, and Michael just knows he's going sweetly pink all over. God, everything about him is such a tease. He's making Michael's mouth water.

Michael has to see it. He has to see this fucking world wonder that he's feeling. Jeremy is whining quietly under his breath, and his cock keeps twitching, jerking against Michael's palm. It must hurt, Michael thinks. Fuck, Jeremy must be _aching_. Desperate. And something about that really turns Michael on, makes him want to see how far he can push Jeremy's patience, but. Looking at Jeremy's red face, his wide eyes with their fat blown pupils, the way he's staring at Michael like Michael has the keys to everything Jeremy has ever wanted, Michael can't bring himself to make him wait.

"Alright dude. Truth time. Let's see what you got." Michael gives Jeremy one last good stroke through the jeans, then pushes him up a little, tugging at his waistband. And Jeremy can't say no, wouldn't want to, so drunk on Michael's scent that he can barely remember to be shy. He goes up on his knees and pops the button on his jeans, slips his hand in to adjust himself so he doesn't catch himself in his zipper, skin or the thin stretched fabric of his briefs. He's already wet at the tip, Michael can see the dark spot turning the navy fabric of his underwear almost black. Jeremy pauses when he's got his zipper down, and Michael feels an ache in his core when he realizes Jeremy is waiting for direction, looking to Michael to lead. Most alphas would have Michael's ankles in the air by now, or be heading that way. And Michael likes that, sometimes. But fuck, this is really working for him, too. "Pull it out. Let me see you, Jer. Fuck, man. Let me see."

Jeremy really was waiting for Michael to say the word, because almost before he's done talking, Jeremy is pulling himself out, shivering all over at the touch of cool air over his burning skin.

"Pretty sensitive, huh dude?" Michael barely touches him, just runs a finger up his cock, but it lurches at even just that small bit of friction. It's better than Michael pictured, thick enough to be enticing but not daunting, long enough that he knows it would hit all the aching, tightly wound places an omega needs hit. It's exactly the kind of cock Michael likes to ride, and he knows in that moment he's gonna have it someday. But today? Jeremy is shaking, hands curled into fists at his side, obediently letting Michael pet him, grip him, test his girth and his heft and his hardness. It must be torture, but Jeremy just bites his lips and breathes through his nose and lets Michael have his way.

Jeremy is aroused enough that his knot is starting to swell, nowhere near what it'll get like if Michael plays his cards right, but enough that Michael can see it. "You pop your first one yet?"

"Uh what? What? My--oh. No, I uh. I don't really touch uh...that." Jeremy watches Michael's fingers dance toward his base, and a flutter of nerves has him pulling his hips back just a bit. "I don't know what. Uh. It's going to feel sorta. Big?" Overwhelming, he doesn't say. Scary. He doesn't need to say it. Michael knows what he's about. Like always.

"You're missing out, man. Alphas go crazy for this thing. I hear it's like nothing else an alpha can do, knotting. Really fucks you up, but in a good way." Michael twists his hand in a corkscrew over Jeremy's tip, fights the urge to kiss the bitten off moan Jeremy makes right out of his mouth. He doesn't know if that'd be too far. Like yeah, he's touching his dick, but are they at the kissing stage?

"I don't even need lube, dude. How are you so wet? That's so hot." Michael isn't kidding. His hand is sliding slick and easy, and it's clear he knows what he's doing, the pressure perfect, the speed making Jeremy feel like the top of his skull is about to lift off.

"Oh my god," Jeremy babbles deliriously, "oh my _god_ that feels so good, Michael, please that's so good!" He's working his hips now, all instinct, fucking into Michael's slippery grip. All at once, Jeremy collapses against him, tucking his face into the sweet scented skin of Michael's neck. "Please don't stop," Jeremy whimpers, grabbing a wad of Michael's t shirt with his teeth.

"I got you, dude. You're doing great. You're so fucking hot, man. I'm so wet, you don't even know what you're doing to me." Michael is breathless with how turned on he is, and knows Jeremy can smell how deep and rich his scent is.

Jeremy makes a high, desperate noise at the praise, his gums aching with the need to sink his teeth into the smooth, unblemished skin at the juncture of Michael's neck and shoulder. He settles for sucking messily at it instead, raising what will be a hell of a hickey come morning.

Michael knows exactly what's going through Jeremy's hazed out alpha brain right now, knows exactly what urges are riding him hard. And for the first time, Michael wants to indulge his alpha partner. Anyone else and he'd jam a sock between their teeth and keep going, but with Jeremy? He wants to feel those teeth.

"You can bite me if you want, Jer. I'm not in heat, it won't--we won't bond, you can do it. I want you to." Michael can hear how wrecked his own voice sounds, aching and throaty, unconsciously slipping into that sweet, enticing register that all the textbooks say drives an alpha crazy, flips all their switches to 'on'. Jeremy growls against his skin, and Michael bucks against him, a helpless jerk of his hips, some deep primal part of him going hot and liquid at the sound. Michael has been with his share of alphas, but he's never felt like this.

Jeremy will never be able to describe the incredible, bone deep satisfaction that knocks him over the head the second that he sets his teeth to Michael's skin. It's like he imagined it would be, but so much better, like a circuit has been completed between his mouth and his dick, and everything just gets that much hotter, tighter, more intense. Jeremy can feel his knot starting to really thicken, and a bolt of fear goes through him.

It must read in his scent, that dash of anxiety, because Michael strokes him faster, wrapping his other arm around Jeremy's waist, caging him in. "You stay right there, baby, just let me do this for you. I'll show you everything."

Jeremy has a second to think 'baby?' with an edge of hysteria, before Michael fits his fingers around Jeremy's knot and blows his whole world apart.

Jeremy freezes for a long moment, and when he moans against Michael's skin it's like it's being dragged out of him, a wounded, animal noise in a voice that doesn't sound like his own. The first desperate pulse is accompanied by a full body shudder wracking through him in a wave. His hands twist into Michael's shirt, and Michael hears seams pop, but can't mind that with Jeremy shaking apart in his lap.

It's like Jeremy has never come before, like everything he was doing before, every little shiver and moan, every spurt of come he ever wrung out of himself, has been leading to this. That was a game, and this, this is real, this is what his cock is _meant_ for, what he is meant for. His mind is blank, every nerve he has on fire and wired to his dick, to his knot. Michael squeezes him rhythmically and Jeremy chokes on a scream, his whole body lurching forward as another pulse jets out of him, and another, another, each as intense as the last, pleasure so sharp and so sweet that it rides that knife edge of pain. It goes on forever it seems, until Jeremy can do nothing but whimper and twitch, helplessly caught by the perfect vise grip Michael has on him.

After long minutes, the ecstatic, agonizing spasms begin to slow, and when they finally stop, it's like all Jeremy's energy rushes out of him like air out of a burst balloon. He slumps to the side, licking his lips where he can still taste Michael’s skin.

All Jeremy can smell is their combined scents, and he feels a foreign sense of primal satisfaction when he sees that Michael is absolutely covered in him. From his throat to his hips, Michael is streaked in the evidence that Jeremy was here, was met with a warm welcome, that Michael wanted him. He has the disconcerting urge to rub his come into Michael's skin, stain him so deep with Jeremy scent that they'll never be apart again.

Michael can't pretend he doesn't love what just happened, but there's no time to bask. He carefully tucks Jeremy's spent cock back into his pants, zipping and buttoning and making him presentable again. "I gotta get in the shower, man. I have scent neutralizing body wash." Jeremy raises his hand in a weak protest, but Michael shakes him off, gently bundling Jeremy into the chair as Michael stands. "You want my moms to keep me from seeing you? I gotta wash." He hesitates for a split second, then stoops to place a tender kiss on Jeremy's slack mouth. "Trust me, dude. I don't want to. I like smelling you on me. But I’d rather be able to do this again than keep your scent. I'll be back, you just rest."

Jeremy isn't sure how long Michael is gone. He drifts in and out, floating on a blissful tide of satisfaction and pleasure that, as far as he's concerned, can just go ahead and be permanent. He's never felt so right in his own body, secure in his skin.

He's jerked out of his doze by a wad of fabric hitting him in the chest. "Who is it?!" Jeremy yelps, hands flailing out like he's stopping himself from falling.

"You're still you-- confirmed," Michael says fondly, in fresh clothes with his hair still damp. "I figured you might wanna take those with you. They're ruined anyway, so you might as well get some use out of them. If you catch my drift."

Jeremy picks up what had been thrown, and almost drops it immediately at the mouthwatering scent that teases his nose. Unwadding the fabric, Jeremy sees that he's holding a pair of underwear, the ones Michael had just been wearing judging by the scent saturating the fabric. "Oh fuck," Jeremy says, eloquent as ever.

"I figure it'll do you better than the shirt," Michael explains with an easy shrug. "You hold those to your nose and get a hand on your knot and you'll nut so hard your eyes'll cross. Guaranteed."

"Thanks," Jeremy says weakly, because he isn't sure what else to say when anyone gives him anything. "I'll uh. Next time. Try the thing. You said."

"Just remember to let me know when you need a fresh pair. I got you." Michael elbows Jeremy aside until they can both fit in the overstuffed armchair. "Now, what's on tv?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked this fic and want to see more from this verse, and feel free to come shout at me on tumblr, I'm oswobblepot over there! I sometimes take fic prompts on tumblr, and my ask box is open.
> 
> Edit: If I start a Discord server for me and my lil baby fanbase, would anyone be interested in that? Somewhere we can chat, I can give previews, bounce some ideas around, maybe take requests, and just generally hang out. Comment and let me know! (This would be an age restricted server, 18 and up only.)


End file.
